His Despair and Her Sacrifice
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Nnoitora and Nelliel's story before they died and before they turned into arrancars. Their young teenage life from high school until they barely reach adulthood. LEMON. NnoixNel. One-shot. EDITTED.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Author's Note: I love this pairing so much. Just felt like I should write them. They're such a cute couple. Sure there's nothing cute about Nnoitora but I guess there's something very attractive about him. It must be those teeth of his! I can't help that I like them... I think I liked Shinji for the same reason. Their personalities also have something to do with it, I guess. So here it is: NnoitoraxNelliel. **

**This took me like forever to write. I think it was more than four weeks…I was doing this the same time I was writing my next ShinjixHiyori.**

**Warnings: Lemon, language, AU, OOC-ness, etc, etc, etc…**

* * *

Nnoitora hated everything about his green haired girlfriend. He despised the fact that she was always the centre of attention. Wherever they went almost everyone who met her would immediately take a liking to her. They would leave with a smile on their face thinking "What a nice girl!". It annoyed him to no end. What was so great about being nice anyway? It wasn't like she gave them money or some other shit like that. So why…? Why did they like her so much? How dare they? He felt like punching their stupid smiling faces and screaming "You think she's so fuckin' nice? Well, I'm beating the life outta ya' and look, she ain't even gonna help you, you sick shit!".

Because it was the truth; Nelliel wouldn't help those people and neither would she stop Nnoitora. She'd just frown at him and probably scold him afterwards but to outright cry out for him to stop? No, she would not do that. It wasn't because she wasn't kind, she was, she just knew and understood Nnoitora too much to stop him in his actions. She understood why he would do such a thing. She was the only one who could probably accept him that way. No other woman or man could ever understand him. He was after all, not all that sane.

She knew why he would do that if he actually did. He would do it because he loved her. He would do it because he couldn't help that his love was a strange one and one that called him to be a possessive sick man. She knew that. Understood it even and couldn't help the love she felt for him.

Then again, Nnoitora hadn't done those cruel things he'd thought out in vivid detail in his mind. He'd done them before, years ago, when Nelliel had yet to understand his actions. Once she understood him and loved him for it, he'd stopped almost immediately.

Now, whenever Nelliel's friends hang out with her or when they'd get thrown into a party filled with other people, Nnoitora would sit beside Nelliel like a silent sulking kid who watched the others like he would enjoy the idea of murdering them all. None of them paid attention to him. They were far too absorbed with Nelliel which was probably what was best for them anyway.

Yes, he hated his girlfriend for looking so beautiful that everyone couldn't help but like her at first sight. He hated the fact that she was able to make even the most stoic or cold person smile in return at her sweet smile. He hated that she could carry out a conversation about all kinds of things; proving that she was a mixture of brains and beauty. He hated that people liked her so much they would remember her and forget him, the horrid sulking boyfriend. But most of all he hated that he was none of those things.

Nnoitora was not beautiful. He was not even remotely close to being beautiful. His persona made it even worse that he was not physically attractive to most everyone who encountered him. He wasn't a nice man. In fact, he was sadistic, cruel, mean and selfish.

It was a surprise to almost every single one of Nelliel's friends when they found out that Nnoitora became her boyfriend. Despite some of them knowing how far back they knew each other, it still came as shock. To think that beautiful and sweet Nelliel would actually want mean, nasty and not even handsome Nnoitora… There was just something wrong with the picture there.

* * *

"I hate your guts, Nelliel!" he cried out angrily. He was taller than her but then he was taller than most anyone in school despite only being fifteen.

She merely glared back at him and without a word turned away. Nelliel never bickered with Nnoitora no matter how much he provoked her. She thought of it as beneath her.

Nelliel did indulge in those fights they had though. She loved nothing more than to put that arrogant chauvinistic Nnoitora in his place. She would beat him up with her fists that were considerably smaller than his and she would still win. She'd win even though he was way taller and larger than she was. It made him hate her even more. And he hated it mostly when he was lying in the dirt bleeding and bruised with her towering over him. Ha, the fact that she actually could have the chance to look down on him, literally, made him want to tear her apart.

He was stubborn of course; never did he admit defeat easily. But he soon realized he was also stubborn when it came to his feelings. As much as Nnoitora hated Nelliel he was also beginning to fall in love with her. It was beyond his powers to stop himself from feeling the wonderful emotion known to mankind as love. He loved her almost as much as he hated her. Almost as much…

Nnoitora realized he loved her more than he hated her. He loved her so much he wanted her to only fight him and no one else. He wanted her eyes to be only on him not on anyone else. He wanted to own her, possess her and he thought the only way he would be able to do that was to defeat her.

Nnoitora did not come from a rich family. In fact, it was safe to say that almost no one at their school knew anything about wealth. Even the smart and beautiful Nelliel came from a poverty-stricken home. There were many ethnic minorities in their school and very little white folks sent their children there.

It didn't take long for Nnoitora to know where he stood in a circle of other humans. He was always good at that. He didn't have any friends and he was fine that way but he was enemies with almost everyone he came across. It was in his nature to be hostile since he was brought up in such a violent and dangerous place with parents who might as well not have existed.

School was a place for him to escape from the abuse he endured at home but where he found a place no one attacked him; he would be the one doing the attacking instead.

There were never any proven facts about Nnoitora's behavior. Most of the teachers would probably say he was just another one of those bullies who wanted attention but Nnoitora knew better. He just didn't give a fuck was all. He couldn't care less for attention, he just wanted power. The only way he knew how to get it was by fighting and winning.

Clearly, Nnoitora was a delinquent amongst many others in the school full of poor people. His teachers simply didn't bother with him because all the trouble he got into wasn't all that worth it. Academically, Nnoitora was not doing well but at so young an age and with so brash a nature, he could not understand the worth of education yet.

Nelliel on the other hand, was one of the school's few smart students who excelled well in anything she tried her hand at. Nnoitora wasn't jealous of her because of this. He just hated that a mere little girl like her could actually defeat him in hand to hand combat.

Women, in Nnoitora's mind were nothing more than weak pathetic creatures that were only good for spreading their legs and make babies. Even the 'making babies' part were more of nuisance to him then a good point for them.

It wasn't his fault he became this way about women. It was just how he was brought up. He saw women treating themselves like whores and sluts. He saw them willing to do most anything just to get a dollar or two… Saw his own mother doing that…

When he first encountered her, she had been running lightly in the halls. She'd bumped into him, mumbling an apology, she'd continued to run. That was when he'd yanked at her dress and yelled into her face that she'd broken his arm when she dared bumped into him. He'd hit her square in the face, not at all caring if she was a girl.

She'd looked up at him, eyes blazing with anger, face bruised and her lips cut. And that was all it took for their fights to continue happening again and again. She'd win every single one.

"Why the fuck are you in school anyway?" he'd yelled, "Women aren't supposed to do anything else except for fuckin' guys and backstabbing 'em!"

"Not all women are like that, Nnoitora," she said coldly.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me like you know better'n me!" he cried out angrily, "You're not great, Nelliel! You're nothing at all! Nothing!"

She silently whispered, "So are you…"

And it was probably because she'd said it so softly and with such melancholy, Nnoitora didn't rebuke.

"Tch," he looked away from her. She was right and that was why he didn't say anything.

* * *

_2 years later…._

"Why had you done that, Nnoitora?" she asked, her voice shook slightly. He was standing right in front of her, back straight and he watched the crumbled form in front of him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" he'd growled at her, "You weren't supposed to get beaten up by other guys except for me!"

Her golden eyes had widened at what he'd said. She couldn't understand exactly what he was trying to say and the possibilities of what it all meant was making her nervous.

"Wh-What do you mean by that, Nnoitora?" she asked, licking her bloody lips. She'd been in a fight but this time it was another boy who'd fought her. She was losing the fight but that wasn't what had made her upset. She wasn't so thrilled with the idea of going home with such horrible injuries. What would her mother say if she saw those things?

"I'm the only one you're supposed to fight!" he'd said, this time placing those sadistic eyes of his one her, "Don't you ever dare to try and fight other pieces of shit like him!"

She looked away, almost shyly and that in itself had surprised her. Why would she feel all shy with Nnoitora of all people?

"Why would it matter anymore?" she mumbled, "You've already defeated me once so why should you care who I fight with after that?

Suddenly, she felt his large bony hand pressing on her head and she was too shock to form words. He wasn't patting her head, in fact it was probably an act born out of annoyance because he wasn't gentle and his next words held the same nasty tone he always had.

"You're such a worthless piece of shit, y'know that, right, Nelliel?"

She hadn't replied but that was the first time Nelliel began to understand something about Nnoitora. She was beginning to know him a little.

It was as if Nelliel was born to have intuitions when it came to Nnoitora. She just knew that it wasn't only because she was his fight that he didn't want her fighting with anyone else, it was also probably because he actually-dare she thought it- like her. And she was right, he did like her. He loved her. He hated and loved her at the same time.

She stared up into his face. He was not handsome or good-looking. He had a long straight nose and that was probably the only nice feature he possessed. His lips were thin and too wide and his smirks and grins only made it uglier. He had sharp, slanted eyes that without even trying made him look evil.

He had crude features, she thought, but she found herself liking his face. There was something about his sarcastic smirks and large white teeth that made her feel hot all over. He was a bit too tall for her liking but then he had a nice figure she thought. He was leanly muscled despite the fact that he looked lanky.

"Gracias, Nnoitora," she said quietly and smiled at him. Nnoitora was taken aback to see her smile like that and he felt at a loss for words. She looked so beautiful right that minute he'd felt an urge to grab her and kiss her.

"Whatever…"

And then to his utter shock, he'd felt her slim arms encircle themselves around his upper torso, holding him in an embrace. She pressed her body forward and he almost, almost blushed when he felt her well-endowed bust press against his flat belly. Her head could only reach his ribs and he immediately felt how nice it was to have a small feminine figure press up against him. It made him feel powerful and it somehow or other also inspired some sort of an emotion he'd never felt in his life at all before this. He felt…protective of her.

She kept holding onto him but Nnoitora did not return her embrace. He simply stood there looking down on her green head. It wasn't in his nature to comfort others as he didn't even know how to so he merely let her hold him. He's never before in his life been hugged by anyone. Not even his parents held him like the way Nelliel was doing right then. But there was no denying that even though Nnoitora couldn't comfort others, he loved the feeling of Nelliel leaning onto him like that.

"Fuckin' women and their fuckin' emotions…," he muttered through his teeth but Nelliel smiled even wider when she heard him say that. It told her another thing about Nnoitora.

That was probably when Nelliel first fell in love with Nnoitora.

"So this is a date, right?" Nelliel asked Nnoitora who was walking in front of her. He didn't bother to wait for her. He walked quickly and his long legs strode forward swiftly.

"Yeah, it is!" he snapped at her, "What? You don't like it? I thought you girls are all for this shit!"

Nelliel smiled gently at him, a warm sweet feeling was spreading all over her body.

"Yes, we do like it," she said, still smiling sweetly at him, "Where are we going tonight, Nnoitora?"

He grinned suddenly at her inquisition almost as if he had found someone vulnerable he could torture.

"You'll see!"

Nelliel silently wondered where he was taking her. Nnoitora didn't at all seem the type to go out and buy her dinner. Heck, he didn't look the type to do anything much with a girl except beat the crap out of her.

They continued walking for another ten minutes. During that length, Nnoitora didn't once slow down for Nelliel and she didn't once call out for him to do so.

"We're here," he muttered so suddenly that she almost jumped. He was standing in front of her and his eyes were trained into a dark alley.

Nelliel's eyes instinctively followed his direction and she saw a group of people screaming and yelling in a large circle in that little dark alley.

"What's going on?" she whispered quietly to him, gazing up at him a little afraid of the unknown.

He merely grinned down at her in his signature ugly grin.

"Let's enjoy the show, baby…"

So he took her small perfect hand into his long bony one and hand in hand, they walked over to the little mob of people who were yelling and cheering.

It turned out that it was a group of people come to watch a street battle between a couple of street fighters.

In the little ring of humans, stood a panting teenager with teal blue hair that stood up in soft spikes. He was panting and bleeding all over but he still had this psychotic grin on his face. His opponent stood on the other side and he was a huge hulking mass of fat and muscle. The man had tattoos all over his arms and chest and he looked greasy and dirty. He too was covered in bruises and blood.

"Yeah! Kill 'im, Grimmjaw!" someone in the ring yelled out to the teenager.

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

Nelliel's eyes widened in horror as she watched the teen rushed forward with a violent roar and slammed his fists rapidly into the fat man's body and face. She was almost caught speechless as she saw him struck the large chunk of bloody flesh with a backward kick that slammed straight into the man's face. She gasped loudly when the man fell to the ground unconscious and defeated.

She turned her gaze to Nnoitora who she saw was grinning in wicked pleasure at the sight of it all. At first, she wanted to tear that stupid grin of his face and scream at him on how he could enjoy such a disgusting display of violence when she quickly stopped herself. She realized that although it was kind of scary, she was also enjoying the show. This was what these people lived for and they felt alive expressing themselves in their fighting skills. She was probably the same because she too became extremely strong due to the street fights her brothers made her go through with them. They had been violent, fierce and merciless; same as Nnoitora and same as that teenager laughing out in pleasure at his winning.

"Grimmjaw wins again!" another one in the ring crows. There was a whole lot of cheering after that and some jeering as well, with the teal haired teenager yelling out like a barbarian and parading around the ring in arrogance.

"Who's next!" he yelled to the crowd, gesturing with his hands as if beckoning the whole lot of them to take him on. He was a cocky little bastard, Nelliel thought but she had to admit he was strong. He looked about their age but already he'd defeated a huge man twice his size and from what the other spectators were yelling, she knew he was yet to be defeated that night.

"C'mon', you mathafuckers!" he bellowed, "C'mon'! Anyone who thinks he has a dick will do!"

She was about to say something to Nnoitora when she suddenly realized he'd already moved forward away from her side. She also saw that he was in the process of removing his shirt.

Within less than a minute, he was already in the ring of people, shirtless and in an attacking position. His dark eyes slanted in focus as he glared directly at his opponent. Nelliel noticed also that he was wearing the same maniacal grin his opponent had on.

"Well, shit! There's another one!" Grimmjaw snickered, moving to position himself in a fighting stance.

"Ya ready, fuckface?"

"I can't wait to see my fist in your mouth, fucker."

"Bring it!"

And that was all the catalyst needed to provoke the two teens into a blur of powerful blows against each other, making droplets of blood rain on the spectators like bursts from water balloons. One fist in Grimmjaw's face, a foot up Nnoitora's jaw, a hooking kick thrown at Grimmjaw…. The process went on and on, none of them wanting to back down.

It was only when Nnoitora had Grimmjaw locked under him that he finally had the upper hand. The taller teen tugged at the shorter one so that he basically had Grimmjaw in the air for a second. Then a second later, he was brought down crashing to the ground, knocking him out in the process.

Nnoitora stood up and howled at the skies. He was wild, untamed, fierce and bloodied but Nelliel thought that was the one time she could ever think of Nnoitora as beautiful. And he was at that small moment. He was beautiful…

Sadly for Nnoitora he didn't know someone in the world thought of him as beautiful. He would never know it either because there wasn't a chance in hell that Nelliel would tell him that. He wasn't the type to be able to take it either. He would never believe it despite the fact that he longed for it…

Because no matter how much he told himself that such things were useless, he secretly wanted to be loved. He wanted to be liked by others but in Nnoitora Jiruga, there wasn't a slightest knowledge on how to so. He probably wouldn't want to either despite his contradicting emotions. He was a strange wild beast, Nnoitora…

He walked over to her grinning like a maniac, his hair in a mess clingy with his blood and sweat. She grinned at him in return.

"Enjoyed yourself, my big bad boy?" she asked naughtily.

"Damn right!" he said smiling wickedly down at her, "That was the best fuckin' fight I've had since I started to fight with ya'!"

"Oh? It didn't last that long though…," Nelliel observed.

"Yeah, but I was almost knocked by that fucker a coupla times," he replied, pulling up his shirt, "Bastard sure could pack a punch!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" she smirked at him.

They stood there silently, in a dark dingy alley with a crowd of brutes, staring at each other for the longest of times.

It was probably Nnoitora who leaned in first but she wasn't quite so sure. She really wanted to taste those cut and bloody lips of his with her own…. All she knew was that, there they were, holding onto each other desperately, their mouths glued together without a care in the world.

Nelliel opened her mouth slightly and she felt Nnoitora's long tongue pushing past her lips and exploring the caverns of her mouth without hesitation. He was just as he was when he was fighting; he took everything he could get from her.

She blushed at his forwardness and was a bit scared but when she felt his hands on her face, cupping her like that, holding onto her so desperately but gently as well, she melted into the kiss fully. Part of her was still wondering…_Nnoitora, gentle? That's not right…_

But he pushed himself in claiming her lips and mouth. His hands travelled all over the planes of her curvy body, savoring the feel of her lush feminine curves as if he'd never let go of her. Then suddenly his bony fingers pushed her body towards him, making her arch her back almost seductively. She whimpered something in the back of her throat and the sound struck something in him. Sure, he had had erotic dreams and yearnings before but this time it was slightly different.

It was his first time kissing a girl and the experience made him feel a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Nelliel right there in the dark alley but he held his primal urges. It was normal for a teenage boy to feel aroused since they were all hormonal creatures but kissing Nelliel like that and having her lush form press up against him so tightly, he felt something else accompany the lust. Was this what they call making love? Sex and love simultaneously? Was that even possible?

He became bolder and let his hands roam over her sides, back and hips. She let out a little moan that was muffled by all their kissing and it encouraged him even more. Nnoitora slowly dragged his hands to her breasts and fondled her there gently. Pinching her nipples through her t-shirt and massaging her large mounds, he heard her whimper in his mouth and right then and there he decided he liked that sound best coming from Nelliel. He pushed his tall frame into her body, pressing his hips forward and bending down low so that he was able to grind himself into Nelliel's hips.

After what seemed like ages of kissing and tongue-touching, they finally pulled apart, gasping for air in moist hot pants. They stared at each other and both smiled gleefully. Well, Nelliel smiled but Nnoitora simply smirked.

"So what now?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"So does this mean we're…?"

"Yeah, we're seeing each other and you're my woman!"

"Wow. So I'm your girlfriend now, huh?"

"Well, duh!"

* * *

"I'm not going back to that hell hole any more, Nnoitora!" she cried out angrily, punching him in the shoulder fiercely. She was sweating and panting and she looked exhausted and frustrated her wild green hair damp from the sweat and sticking to her face.

Nelliel looked up to the face of her boyfriend only to find him frowning down at her.

"Whad'ya mean you ain't goin' back!" Nnoitora growled, "Don't talk shit to me, Nel!"

She sighed and threw the bags across the floor. Without another word, she simply sat on the floor and placed both her palms in her face. She realized that she was real close to tears already but it was something she'd rather die first then to cry in front of Nnoitora. Nnoitora wasn't a man you should show any weakness to. He despised anything which he labels as 'feminine weaknesses'.

"C'mon, Nel! Don't cry on me!"

"I ain't cryin' and you just shut it!" she snapped back at him, glaring fiercely at the much taller man.

Nnoitora's head swung back at the abruptness of how she reacted and of how fiercely she glared at him. He was a bit taken aback but then his eyes narrowed a bit when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. Then it was probably best to say that his eyes literally softened at such a sight. It was the first time; Nnoitora looked at his girlfriend without malice, jealousy, envy or lust. He was finally truly concerned about her. He felt the weight of responsibility sagged on his bony but broad shoulders.

"Look, Nel," he started, bending down to face her, "I don't wantcha here not cuz' I don't wantcha…Aw, heck, that's not what I meant! I mean, I don't like…Shit! Lemme rephrase that…"

Nelliel simply stared into her boyfriend's face as he struggled with words to explain why he didn't want her at his apartment. She wondered what his excuse was but as she looked into his eyes, she had a small feeling it was going to be a good one.

Nnoitora Jiruga had moved out of his house when he came home one day and found his father stone-drunk and trying to throw things at him. He had punched his father until the man fainted and fell to floor like a big fat sack of cement.

That was when he decided enough was enough. He had packed his bags and grabbed a couple of dollar bills and stuffed them in his pocket. He moved out and later that day told Nelliel cockily that he was now living by himself, with a part time job and everything. Nelliel had smiled at him and he had grabbed her pretty little head and kissed her roughly all the while thinking to himself that he was one lucky bastard at that very second.

Nnoitora had actually felt true happiness in those little moments he had with Nelliel. He didn't know it but it was also the first time Nelliel ever truly felt happiness as well.

"I'm the kinda guy that gets into loads of trouble, Nel…" he said slowly, as he stroked his temples, "There are lotsa people out there that hates my guts. They'll be out there waiting to cut me…It ain't safe here!"

Nelliel stared into Nnoitora's face in absolute shock; speechless that Nnoitora, her fierce and sadistic looking boyfriend, could actually have such a concerned look in his eyes. He was worried that she could get herself into trouble if she stayed here with him. He was worried…About her…Concerned…

Nnoitora was slightly surprised when he suddenly felt his head being pulled down quickly by a pair of slim, toned arms, only to be kissed thoroughly. He felt Nelliel's lips and tongue trace over his mouth, coaxing him to part his lips. When he did she seized the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth and tangle the appendage with his. She stroked the roof of his mouth and he fiercely kissed her back, running his tongue into the crevices of her mouth, not pausing for breath. He felt her gentle fingers grip his dark locks and pulled him even closer to her body. Heat seeped through the thin cotton t-shirt she was wearing and he was delighted when he felt her body press further into his. She had her large breasts pressing into his chest and he felt the sudden urge to run his hands all over her lush form once again.

"You're so soft!" he panted, as he broke the kiss only to trail his mouth over the delicate curve of her neck.

"So fuckin' soft all over!"

Nelliel squeaked when suddenly she felt his large bony fingers grip her buttocks roughly, pulling her hips so that she was grounded against him. Squeezing her tightly, he let his hands travel under her curved thighs and slowly he pulled her legs apart so that he could fit himself right in between her legs. He had lifted her in the process so that now she had her legs wrapped around him and her weight supported by him.

"Nnoi…!"

"Sh! No need to get all screechy!"

He proceeded to lick, bite and kiss her neck as his hands got busy with her upper torso. His hands were everywhere and all at once too and the urgency he radiated made her even more excited then she already was. He stroked her hips, squeezing them gently but possessively then slowly trailing up those clever fingers to ghost so ever so gently across her belly in a teasing torture. When he cupped a breast, she moaned into him, leaning her head onto his chest and holding onto his arms for dear life.

Nnoitora almost grinned when he felt her lunging at him as he fondled her large mounds. She was moaning and whimpering at the same time, her face shiny from the perspiration and pink from her blush and wine colored birthmark. He didn't know why but when he saw her closing her eyes and looking like such a little wanton, he decided then and there that that was the best face Nelliel could ever make for him.

She didn't know how they got there, but somehow in the midst of their frenzied lust they had managed to make it into his bedroom and onto his bed.

She was beneath him, and he was already busy moving down onto her shorts. His quick fingers worked the button and zipper of her shorts so quickly she suddenly found herself only in her tiny tee and in her panties.

"Eh?"

Again he had grabbed her under the thighs, pulling her blushing form directly underneath him. Her eyes went wide in surprise and her lips parted slightly as she looked up in confusion at her boyfriend.

He merely stared down at her but he didn't look the same. There was something else in his eyes aside from desire and hunger…She couldn't name the emotion he had on…She'd never seen it before.

Nnoitora jerked his head, a small tiny gesture.

And suddenly she knew what he was trying to say or rather what he was trying to ask. He was asking permission…Permission to take her body and make her fully and totally his.

She nodded her head in eagerness, blushing despite her excitement. Oh but she wanted this…she wanted it very very badly now…

Without another word, Nnoitora quickly grasped her t-shirt and easily turned it into rags with one swift tug from both hands. He heard the woman beneath him squeal in shock and this time he smirked down into her face.

Pausing to look down the length of her body, Nnoitora felt his cock get even harder than it already was which should've been impossible. She looked like a goddess with her lovely green hair splayed across his bed and her voluptuous figure quivering under him. It was almost as if her body was telling him to fuck her but in a shy way. Fuck, he didn't know he'd get hot over shy virgins when he finally did have sex. But maybe it was different because this was Nelliel in his bed and not some other random virgin girl. Everything was different with Nelliel.

His attention snapped back to the girl on his bed when he felt her try to take his shirt off hastily. She took in the sight of his tanned leanly muscled body hungrily. Nnoitora was sort of skinny but he had muscles lining all over his lithe body making him look strong and quick. She didn't have time to truly admire him though because she suddenly felt his hands on hers. He helped her in the process, casting his shirt into some random direction. He leaned in again to capture her mouth.

As he kissed her slowly and tenderly, his hands slid up across her form tracing over her breasts and then cupping them roughly. He squeezed her and slowly ever so slowly, he let the tips of his fingers tuck into the edge of her bra, stroking the soft flesh gently. A second later, he pushed his fingers straight into her bra cups, stroking and applying a torturous pressure and lightly brushing across her nipples.

Nelliel gasped and then she let out a small scream, her body arching towards him. She felt shockwaves of pure pleasure shoot through her body from his fingers to her breasts, traveling over her body and making the warm ache in between her legs heat up even more.

"Nn-Nn…Ngh!" she gasped again as she failed to say his name.

He was already pushing the bra straps down her shoulders, pulling the bra cups so that her naked breasts were on display for him. He left her bra around her stomach deciding that taking off the contraption would be way more difficult than fighting teal haired bastards.

Swiftly, he bent down to nuzzle his head in between her breasts and she was finally embarrassed at the state she was in. She considered her breasts as the most vulgar feature she had and not at all attractive but all thoughts were pushed aside when Nnoitora made his next move.

Turning his head from side to side he kissed her large breasts each and made a silent prayer of thanks to god for blessing his woman with such a glorious rack.

He caught a nipple in between his lips and gently he let the tip of his tongue flick over the small nub. That was when his girlfriend let out the longest and most lusty moan from her throat. She immediately retaliated and locked her shapely legs around his hips, pulling him towards her.

He groaned but continued his assault on her large bosoms, holding onto her hips as he ground himself to her. His body rocked forward in heated passion and that was when she felt him. Right there in between her legs on her most feminine parts. He was hard and he felt enormous against her and she blushed furiously with the knowledge that it was she who made him so aroused like that.

"Nnoitora….aaa!"

He tore his lips from her breasts and gasping and panting, Nnoitora hastily worked to get his jeans off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He kicked them off and his hands went to her hips once more. Unaware of the intensity he felt, he had let his fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his lovely girlfriend.

Again he pressed his hips against hers with the same force he did earlier.

"Nnoitora…You feel so…" and she couldn't bring herself to say anything beyond that. It was just too embarrassing for her.

Nnoitora chuckled as he saw her eyes dart back and forth at him as if she couldn't bear to look at him because the idea was just too embarrassing.

"Yeah, I know," he said slyly, "And it's all because of you baby!"

She blushed even harder at that. She didn't even know it was possible to blush for twenty minutes straight but if Nnoitora kept saying things like that…Doing things like that…

"I'm gonna torture you now!" he growled and without another second wasted, he quickly ripped her panties off. He destroyed the flimsy material easier and faster than he did with her t-shirt and Nelliel was too shocked to even understand her true current state of nudity.

With the same swiftness, he bent down and buried his head directly in between her legs. Placing both hands on her thighs he pushed them apart to allow him better access. He let his lips slide seductively over the lips of her opening and he grinned wickedly when he heard the sharp intake of her breath.

He let his tongue slide across her small opening, relishing at the sweet taste of her arousal. Without mercy, he licked, sucked and savored her womanly parts with such vigor he made Nelliel gasp, moan and cry out for him with the utmost desperation.

The sensation of quick flicks of his long tongue straight to her clit caused the green haired teen to jerk her body with the pleasure. Never had she felt such bliss, such sweet torturous pleasure. If this was part of sex then she knew why people were so hyped up about it. This was truly heaven on earth!

"Nnoitora! What the hell are y-?" but before she could finish her sentence, she was cut short with his tongue suddenly and rapidly poking right into her opening.

"Oh, oh! Nnoitora!" she cried out in surprise, caught totally off guard.

"Don't stop!" she sobbed as he continued to explore her with his tongue.

Ignoring everything she said, Nnoitora focused on his task of pleasuring her until she found her release. Going with pure instincts, he let his tongue lick the rim of her opening as he softly but eagerly kissed her folds. He drew lazy circles around her clit and he seemed to be relentless in bringing her over the edge.

Nelliel was practically sobbing with pleasure when he did all of these wonderful things to her. Oh dear god, was her body supposed to sing to her the way it did now? She felt like there was a large spring lodged in her body somewhere and it was stretching and stretching and oh, it she was sure it was going to snap. She was sure it was going to snap any second now….

"Don't stop, Nnoitora! Please, please, please!" she cried softly, her breath hitching with every caress of his lips and tongue.

And then with one flick of his tongue, she felt her body jerk and she'd caught her breath with the intensity of it all. Her whole body felt so alive suddenly as if she wasn't made with anything but a bundle of sensitive nerves that could feel everything so acutely. Eyes wide and lips parting to make way for a sweet scream of pleasure, Nelliel felt her whole body soar into a beautiful swirl of bright colors. The spring in her had finally snapped!

When she was finally aware of her surroundings again, Nelliel saw a grinning Nnoitora above her, wriggling his eyebrows knowingly at her.

"Was that your first time, goody two shoes?" he asked teasingly. His hands moved to caress her breasts and sides as he did this.

"Shut up!" she muttered. But even though her tone made her sound annoyed, Nnoitora could see the sweet smile she had on and he smirked at her in return.

He was there again and she could feel him. He was large and hot and she blushed again when she felt him place the tip of him right at her opening.

"Ready, Nel?" licking his lips in anticipation as he looked down at her. His eyes had the same question in them before.

She nodded and bestowed him with the sweetest and beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"It'll hurt ya but I don't think I can be gentle…"

"That's alright, Nnoitora," she said softly, happy that he was honest.

Nodding his head, Nnoitora checked to see if he was placed correctly and seeing that he was he took a deep breath for his next step.

In one fast movement, Nnoitora thrust himself into her. He entered her fully and almost roughly as well. Burying himself directly into the hilt, he hissed as he felt her warm tightness envelop him fully.

She cried out at the pain, immediately letting her arms wrap around him as she bit his neck in an effort to ease the pain.

Nnoitora growled when he felt her teeth against his skin. The sensation of him being inside her so fully and the feeling of her biting his skin so deeply…God, she was driving him wild even though she was in pain! He wondered what she would be like if she ever decided to seduce him.

"You alright, Nel?" he croaked out, clutching a fistful of her soft silky hair in his hand.

He received a pained whimper at that question but she held on firmly to his neck with her teeth.

"It'll get better, I promise," he said with confidence.

Slowly, he pulled out of her partially and then the very next moment he pushed into her again with the same speed and ferocity in which he entered her earlier.

Groaning and moaning with the overwhelming feeling of being inside his girlfriend, Nnoitora began to set a steady pace, rocking their bodies in a slow but fast rhythm. He always pulled out slowly but he pushed into her deeply and quickly.

Hands moving down to grab at her hips once more, Nnoitora growled furiously when he suddenly heard Nelliel's breath coming up in sharp gasps.

He began to pound into her like a wild feline beast, rotating his hips and twisting it every once in a while until he suddenly found a spot inside her that made her suddenly cry out in delight.

"Ugh!"

Smirking evilly, he attacked the very same sweet spot with another series of wild jerks of his hips, causing her to moan loudly and hold him tighter. Her arms hadn't left his body but her teeth weren't clenching his skin anymore. Instead she was beginning her own little game of seduction by nibbling on his ear, tracing her tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Oh, faster, faster, Nnoitora!" she called out to him, sighing with pleasure as he continued to ram into her.

Hissing through his rather large teeth, Nnoitora quickly changed his pace into one that was far wilder, faster and ferocious. He sank into her body again and again with as much power and force as he could muster one would wonder where he found such stamina in his lean body.

"Like that, Nelliel?" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath fanning across the side of her face.

"Mmhm!"

Nnoitora grasped both of her arms that were encircling his waist and pulled them apart, slamming her wrists into the mattress of his bed as he continued the rocking of his hips.

Then with a whole lot of effort and willpower, he pulled out of her hot little body. Gasping and panting he didn't wait to hear the whimper of protest falling from Nelliel's lips. Using his strong arms and hands, Nnoitora grunted as he flipped Nelliel over so that he was presented with the view of her beautiful naked back.

Then he rammed into her again with all the strength he could muster. She screamed and her whole body jerked forward violently with the force of his thrust.

With one hand holding onto her hip and the other holding onto her, supporting her weight, he slammed into her continuously without stopping for air.

"Give in to me, Nel!" he growled as he pushed himself into her tight body.

Feeling the tip of his cock bump into the same sweet spot that made her whole body aflame, Nelliel moaned wantonly in reply.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice calmed and composed this time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Nnoitora!" she cried out in frustration. Tears were streaming down her tears and the expression she had on as she turned to look at him…God! He was fucking her already then how was it that he could still feel the desire to fuck her again? It just didn't make any sense.

He felt her tightening around him, heard her moans and sighs grow deeper and longer…Still supporting her with one hand, he shoved the other one directly to her womanhood and stroked her silken flesh roughly until he felt her squeeze him so tight he hissed. Her body lunged at him and she tossed her head and let out a long lusty high-pitched moan.

With a few quick hard jerks, he found his own release, cumming inside her with sporadic spurts of his cum. He panted and gasped as he leaned forward so that his lips were on the back of her neck. Kissing her soft sweat-licked skin lovingly…

Gathering her in his arms, he pulled her towards his chest and held her head with one hand while the other curled itself possessively around her waist.

Smiling as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her boyfriend's neck, Nelliel let out a contented moan.

"So…That was our first time, huh?" he drawled out lazily, stroking her green hair absent-mindedly.

"Mm-hm," was her reply, soft moan.

"I guess I didn't disappoint, huh?" he chuckled when he heard her satisfied reply.

Swatting him on the head Nelliel giggled a bit, cuddling into him deeper. He groaned something about "women and their pathetic need for cuddling" but he didn't protest and Nelliel knew he was actually enjoying himself.

And that was how they'd spent their first night together. Nelliel had decided to stay at Nnoitora's house since she too had had a quarrel with her family and had run away from home, if you could call it a home. Just like Nnoitora, Nelliel too came from a horrible background filled with a wretched childhood of aggressive parents and deceitful siblings.

As they lay curled together on his bed, both knew that whatever had happened to them in the past or what will happen in the future just didn't matter anymore because they were here, together. It was love even if neither of them were ready to admit it yet….

* * *

They'd been living together for over a year now. Nelliel knew that Nnoitora loved her even if he didn't say it but sometimes his brash and sadistic behavior threw her off. She couldn't for the life of her understand why he was still being so difficult since he was already in her warm embrace and they no longer lived in a house with people who hurt you all the time.

Only the other day when they had both gone to Hallibel's birthday party had he gone berserk with some guy just because the guy was flirting with Nelliel. Sure she hadn't liked the attention she received from the awful retard but to break the guy's arm? That was going too far for Nelliel. And causing a scene at such a large gathering….

It wasn't the first time he'd gone mad with anger and rushed off beating someone within an inch of their life on account of her. And it wasn't such a big deal anyway.

The first time it happened, Nelliel was angry with him, even tried to stop him by pulling him off his victim but he had turned at her with such menacing eyes she'd immediately let go of him. His stare had sent chills down her spine…

It almost seemed to snarl at her _'Keep away…!'_

'_Don't interfere!'_

She almost also understood another emotion he had in his eyes when he glared at her then. He seemed to say _'I can't help it, Nelliel! You're mine and mine alone so why do these fuckers have to come and interfere! Why can't they keep away?'_

She knew instantly that he did it because he had a tortured and twisted soul. Nnoitora loved her and was possessive of her but he was also slightly mad.

If it were up to him, he'd kill anyone who ever dared have any feelings toward his Nelliel even if those feelings were nothing but innocent and platonic or born out of friendship. He'd rip them all apart for daring to even do such a crime towards him. They were insulting him by preferring his girlfriend over himself and yet he couldn't take it even if he loved his girlfriend more than anything in the world.

She belonged to him. She was his and no one else's.

And she was so so beautiful…So lovely, kind and sweet and gentle…He hated that part of her and loved her because of it as well. How dare she make herself likable to others? How dare she do it with such ease when it was so difficult for him?

But as much as his twisted mind kept hating the fact that she was like gold to everyone and him, he also knew that she too could not help herself.

Nelliel was kind and gentle and good natured despite having been brought up in a horrible place by wicked people. It was in her nature to be so. Just as it was in his nature to be a violent and jealous beast. Because that was what he was…A beast.

* * *

She was bloodied and wounded from all the beatings and rough treatment she'd received. She knew her end was probably near but even if she was about to die and was extremely close to death, she still wanted to see his face one last time. Thus, she gathered all that was left of her strength and with much effort, crawled desperately towards his battered form across the floor of the abandoned warehouse.

He was lying there, bruised and broken and she thought that even if she did get to reach his side before she drew her last breath there was a huge possibility that he had already died.

He was beaten far worse than she after all.

Tears streamed down her face as she wept openly for her lover and her unborn child. She'd been pregnant and she had been pregnant still until last night when they had come and dragged her to this godforsaken place.

There were probably twenty of them in number and she was helpless because when they gagged her, they had also drugged her. She woke up tied and bound in the corner of the warehouse, petrified at what had just happened to her.

Her confusions and fear only tripled when they began to tear off her clothes and rape her mercilessly…All twenty of them…They took turns and they beat her as they pushed their filthy bodies into her. She'd screamed and screamed but to no avail.

When Nnoitora had finally made it, she had already miscarried and was bleeding to death slowly. He'd taken one look at her defiled body and had flown into a maddening rage. Running blindly towards his attackers, Nnoitora had fought them with all his might.

Many of them died from his beatings but in the end the number proved to be too great and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of despair when he felt his arms gave way. Bones crunching and ribs cracking, he fell to the ground despair filling his every bone…

Despair that he could not save Nelliel…

Despair that he could not save their child…

Despair that he had never managed to make Nelliel truly happy with him…

The rogues who took her…They'd taken her because she was his woman. He had angered their group when he'd sent five of their men to the hospital. They had been lurking in the shadows, waiting patiently to take Nelliel away…

Despair that he was the cause of all this…

She was crawling still. She would not die until she had finally looked upon the face of her beloved. Her hand clutched at her abdomen in desperation as she dragged her body over to him. Damn them all but her poor innocent unborn child had died in all of this... That was her sacrifice. She sacrificed her future to be with him, her friends and now her child…

"Nnoitora…"

He was breathing but barely. His face was bloody and bruised and he didn't even look like himself any more.

"Nel…"

"Nnoitora…"

"Nel…"

Their breathing came in small gasps and he tried to reach out to her and her to him. Their fingers tips brushed against each other and Nelliel's head fell first. She'd brought her smile down with her. The gentle smile he loved so much.

And then he too had laid his head on the ground, despair surrounding him, drowning him, consuming him…

His despair.

Her sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was my second lemon. I sure hope this one turned out alright. My heart's beating faster and faster even as I'm writing this! **

**God, and this fic took like forever! I cannot believe I wrote a one-shot that is this long! I've even never done an in-progress fic with a chapter this long! I hope I managed to capture Nnoitora and Nelliel's characters without any bumps along the way…Review me! Flames won't be tolerated. *God, I'm so frickin' nervous!***


End file.
